Jak poznałem waszą matkę, czyli kim jest pani Snape
by snakesarefunny
Summary: Severus Snape opowiada historię swoim dzieciom o tym, jak poznał ich matkę ... oraz wielu, wielu innych ludzi.
1. Prolog

- Veruko, Rocket, Arweno i Delto uważam, że jesteście w odpowiednim wieku bym mógł opowiedzieć wam historie o tym jak poznałem waszą matkę.

- Tato, zlituj się ! – powiedziała Veruka.

- Chyba będę rzygał – wrzasnął Rocket – Zabijcie mnie !

- Oh zamknijcie się ! To musiało być taaaakie romantyczne - Arwena jako niepoprawna romantyczka gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał o miłości praktycznie zaczynała skakać ze szczęścia. Severus zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać czy to na pewno on jest jej ojcem bo mimo iż jego żona miała podobny charakter to nijak ta dziewczyna nie pasowała na jego córkę. Niby jak on z jego ciągłym sarkazmem, irytacją i chęcią mordu mógłby mieć córkę tak radosną i pełnią życia jak Arwena zwłaszcza patrząc na pozostałe dzieci ?Czy jego geny cudem zostały usunięte ?! Z zamyślenia wyrwała go rozanielony głos najmłodszej latorośli – Tato ! Tato ! Zaczynaj ! Już nie mogę się doczekać !

- Żeby tak ją ktoś zakneblował, chociaż na godzinę ! – warknął Rocket rzucając pogardliwe spojrzenie na siostrę.

- Ale nigdy nie chciałeś nam nic opowiedzieć o dawnych czasach, a teraz ty sam …

- Przeszłość nie jest krainą, którą tak łatwo opuścić*. Próbowałem i … przez to nigdy wam nic nie powiedziałem, a poza tym byliście zbyt mali – szepnął nie dając dokończyć zaskoczonej Delcie. – A teraz cisza ! Opowiem wam o tym mimo protestów co poniektórych ! Ta historia może was czegoś nauczy… Może wreszcie pomoże wam poznać mnie i matkę .Tyle razy chcieliście coś wiedzieć na temat przeszłości, na temat … Voldemorta i mojej „przygody" jako szpieg więc teraz macie szanse ... Siadać i nic nie gadać !

*Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt


	2. Chapter 1

Uczyłem w Hogwarcie już parenaście nędznych lat i każdego kolejnego roku miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał użerać się z nową, jeszcze większą bandą imbecyli niż do tej pory miałem przyjemność kształcić. Tym razem również czekało mnie gorzkie rozczarowanie. Oczywiście, raz na jedną cholerną sklątkę tylnowybuchową trafiała się głowina, która była w stanie pojąć mistycyzm i piękna tworzenia eliksirów chociaż w pewnym stopniu. Na takiego szczęśliwca czekała, bez względu na wolę samego zainteresowanego dodatkowa, prywatna, cotygodniowa lekcja w mojej pracowni, gdzie mogliśmy zgłębić i poczuć prawdziwą moc eliksirów.  
Cierpienie mojego studenta spowodowane przebywaniem sam na sam z "nietoperzem", czy jak tam ta banda miała w zwyczaju mnie wtedy nazywać za moimi plecami było ogromne, sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy. Odczucia tych uczniów były jednak mało istotne, gdyż wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia przyznają, może i ze wstydem przed samym sobą lub znajomymi, że ten czas, spędzony na dodatkowych lekcjach coś im dał. Kto wie, może z któregoś z nich wyrośnie nowy Nicolas Flamel?

...

Kierując się do lochów, gdzie właśnie miała odbyć jego pierwsza lekcja z nowymi uczniami, w gronie których znalazł się nie kto inny, jak "wielki" Harry Potter, Severus zastanawiał się w jaki sposób sprawdzić, czy nowa gwiazda szkoły wykazała choć trochę chęci i zaglądnęła do książek. Po chwili, swoim zwyczajem wpadł do sali z wielkim rozpędem, strasząc przy tym niektórych uczniów tak, że ci prawie pozlatywali z krzeseł.  
Wzrok Severusa od razu przyciągnął mały, niepozorny chłopiec, łudząco podobny do jego odwiecznego, nieżyjącego już jednak wroga - James'a Pottera. Zajmował on miejsce pomiędzy dwójką innych uczniów - rudowłosym, trochę przypominającym świnkę chłopcem, który był kopią braci uczących się w wyższych klasach. Profesorowi na myśl przyszło tylko jedno: ileż Weasleyowie mają jeszcze tych dzieci?!  
Co roku jakieś nowe, a ostatnio nawet dwa okazy, płatające figle przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji... Po drugiej stronie Pottera miejsce zajmowała brązowowłosa dziewczynka, której fryzura wyglądała tak, jakby coś tam zdechło, albo jakiś ptak założył sobie gniazdo. Duże zęby kontrastowały z małymi ustami, sprawiając, że wyglądała jak bóbr. Bóbr z gniazdem na głowie... Jak się później okazało ta dziewczyna nazywała się Hermiona Granger, a jej imię miało na długo pozostać w pamięci Snape'a.


End file.
